


Have yourself a Merthur little Christmas

by charlaine2124



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I died of fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, it was awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlaine2124/pseuds/charlaine2124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas day and Arthur is rather nervous about his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have yourself a Merthur little Christmas

Merlin tried not to run through the corridors, but he knew that Arthur hated him being late. And Gaius would look at him with that disapproving eyebrow if he wasn't decorous in the palace. So he walked quickly with a tray of perfectly prepared and arranged cupcakes on his tray, a delicate pot of tea for one sitting beside it, and the papers for the day precariously on the side, looking like they were about to fall. Why Arthur felt the need for chocolate and cinnamon cupcakes every Christmas Day Merlin would never know, but then he was the Prince.

When he stepped into the room, Arthur had fallen back to sleep. Merlin placed the tray carefully down next to him and shook him awake slowly. “Morning sire. Happy Christmas.” Arthur mumbled something in return and made grabby hands towards the tea, so Merlin complied and poured it into a mug by the bed. When he leaned over to give it to Arthur, he collided with the prince sitting up, and the tea went all over the sheets and into Arthur’s hair. Arthur gave a screech of pain and leapt out of the bed, jumping up and down in pain.

Merlin pulled Arthur into the en-suite bathroom and turned on the shower, turning it right down to cold. He pushed Arthur’s head under the spray and Arthur gave another yelp at the water on his scalp. But Merlin held him such that the burn was being drenched by water, and it was only when the adrenaline wore off that he remembered Arthur slept naked. Merlin tried not to appreciate his boss’ fine figure, keeping himself professionally aloof, but the ten minutes that he had to run Arthur under cold water never felt so long. And now Arthur was mightily pissed.

“MERLIN what were you doing you know that I have to appear today on the Christmas Message what on earth led you to think that you could be clumsy on a day like this?”

“I’m sorry Sire, you just sat up so fast and…”

“Oh you’re trying to blame it on me now. Just get my suit ready while I shower.”

Merlin nodded and turned quickly out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Arthur clearly hadn't noticed he was naked either. Merlin pulled together the suit that had been chosen for his live performance, gold cufflinks and all.

When Arthur finally got out of the shower he dressed quickly while Merlin stripped the tea-stained bed and bundled the dirty sheets into a bag. When he turned around it was to see a fully dressed, very regal Prince.

“How do I look?”

“Princely.”

Arthur nodded his head at Merlin’s comment and started to turn before he looked back at his manservant.

“I'm sorry I yelled.”

“It’s OK, I know you’re nervous.” Arthur pulled at Merlin’s waist and gave him a chaste kiss. “Just don’t make me laugh while I'm live on air.”

“I really can’t make promises like that.”

When the speech started, the whole of the household staff that worked on Christmas day were gathered around the huge TVs in the main ballroom of the palace. Except for Merlin and Gaius. They stayed with their charges. Merlin didn't mind. He liked the fact that Arthur would smile and subtly flirt with him through the camera and Merlin could smile in the corner of his vision. It was a familiar pattern that they had fallen into ever since his first nervous public address. When the cameras started to roll, Merlin slipped into position just left of the TV crew.

“I know that this is a momentous time for Britain. At the end of a wonderful year that saw both my father’s Golden Jubilee and the Olympic Games held for the 3rd time in Britain, I am sure we are all ready for the years ahead. Never have I seen such an outpouring of patriotism and love of country, and I hope that the spirit that we have captured this summer does not fade too soon.”

Arthur signed off his part of the speech with a flourish, and his eye caught Merlin’s just as Merlin found himself giving the dorkiest and biggest smile he had ever felt. His face almost hurt with it, but the feeling matched that of pride swelling in his chest.  
When the speech was over Arthur went back to his rooms to change for dinner, Merlin following dutifully behind. Once they were in the room alone, Merlin launched himself at his prince.

“I am so proud of you.” He managed to get out between kisses, and Arthur gave a shy smile that Merlin knew the rest of the world would never see. It meant that Merlin’s words and Merlin’s pride meant more to him than the love of his Father and his people. They sat down heavily on the bed, faces still glued together, and found that they were simply holding their faces close more than actually kissing. Their bodies were front to front, both of their hips twisting almost painfully in order to sit next to each other.  
They finally broke apart, slowly letting go of each other inch by inch. Merlin could still feel Arthur’s breath on his face, and he couldn’t help but brush his nose against Arthur’s chin in what was almost a kiss.

“You know, next year I hope to be announcing something very different.” Merlin pulled back quickly from Arthur at his words.

“But… you… your father… have you…”

“Shh… no, not yet.” Arthur’s thumb brushed Merlin’s lips to quiet him, and his eyes were tender in love. “But… I think I wanted to ask you first.” Arthur got up, his hand lingering on Merlin’s face as he stood, Merlin leaning into it slightly until it was gone. He went to the other side of the bed and opened a drawer. Merlin craned his neck to follow his movements, lovingly observing every inch of him in the tight fitting suit and wondering at how he could be so lucky.

Arthur returned ant stood in front of Merlin. Merlin looked up into eyes that he would follow anywhere. Arthur smiled nervously and began to kneel in front of Merlin.

“I wanted to get you something special for Christmas. I know you don’t like the publicity and I know you wish we could just run away and live in the wilds somewhere and keep chickens, and don’t get me wrong I would love that too.” Merlin knew Arthur was babbling, but his stomach was clenching in hope. “But I love my country. I love watching as the thing that I say make a difference to people who would never have the power to do it on their own. I love being strong for them. But I know that I can’t always be perfect for them, and so I need someone who can be perfect all the times when I’m not.” Out of his pocket came a small box, and Merlin took a shaking breath in sync with Arthur. Arthur looked down at the box for a few moments and took another, steadier breath before looking up and deep into Merlin’s eyes.

“Merlin. You are everything to me. I can only hope that I am everything that you seem to think that I am. I want so desperately to be the king that you see in me. But I am scared that I can never live up to that. So I hope that with you at my side I can be everything that you see in that beautiful mind of yours. And I can love you with all my being in return.” The box opened slowly and Merlin saw a silver ring. It was made up of many tiny bands, twined together into Celtic knots the were intricate and perfect. Arthur looked down at the ring and back up at Merlin.

“Merlin Emrys; manservant, sorcerer and love of my life. Will you marry me?”

There was a moment of silence before Merlin took a breath.

“Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” Merlin slid off the bed until he was kneeling in front of Arthur and holding his hands, body pitching forwards to catch Arthur’s lips in a kiss.

Arthur’s face split into a wide smile and he took the ring reverently from the box and placed it upon Merlin’s finger.

“Now I am yours and you are mine and nothing can tear us apart.”

Merlin grinned and kissed Arthur again. He believed there could never be any doubt that this was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a series of prompts from Tumblr user emrysandpendragon  
> The first 5 prompts were filled with 100 word snippets. The last was by nearly 1000 words of fluff-vomit.  
> The prompts were: Cupcake, Hair, Long, Waist, Pattern, Follow


End file.
